Timepieces comprising a winding mechanism and a mechanism for correcting indicator members are already familiar.
By way of example, the object of the European Patent Application published under reference number EP 1 152 303 is such a timepiece, in which the control stem may occupy three axial positions and includes a sliding pinion provided with rear teeth and front teeth.
In the first of the axial positions, the control stem actuates the winding mechanism by means of the rear teeth of the sliding pinion.
In its second axial position, the control stem drives the mechanism for correcting the calendar and the day, likewise by means of the rear teeth of the sliding pinion.
In its third axial position, the control stem actuates the mechanism for correcting the hour by means of the front teeth of the sliding pinion.
In this device, the winding pinion is mounted in a freely rotatable manner on the control stem. Each mechanism is actuated by at least one horizontal coupling-clutch. The timepiece utilizes the same number of levers, arranged in a plane parallel to that of the frame of the timepiece, as there are mechanisms to actuate.
This device makes it possible to eliminate any risks of unintentional correction of the calendar or the day of the week during the transition from the first to the second axial position of the stem.
However, it suffers from the major disadvantage that it does not address the associated risk of blockage during the transition from the first to the second axial position of the stem when the winding train is under tension. In addition, it needs a large number of levers and requires a sizeable surface area in order to arrange them in the plane of the timepiece.
Document CH 432389 has as its object a winding mechanism and a hand-setting mechanism that is equipped with two separate horizontal coupling-clutch devices.
The first coupling-clutch is dedicated to the winding function, and the second is provided in order to control the translation of the sliding pinion in such a way as to activate or deactivate the kinematic hand-setting train. Unlike the mechanism disclosed in document EP 1 152 303, the sliding pinion is not provided for the purpose of coming into engagement with the winding train by means of the winding pinion. Each coupling-clutch is equipped with a lever with bistable functionality, which is arranged in a plane parallel to that of the frame of the timepiece, and which is controlled directly by the setting lever. A first position of one or other of the two levers corresponds to an activation position for the function that is associated with it, while a second position corresponds to a deactivation position. Thus, it is not possible to add a third correction function such as setting a derivative indication of the time without incorporating an additional coupling-clutch device. In addition, this mechanism requires a sufficiently sizeable surface area in the plane of the timepiece to permit more than one lever to be arranged there.
Document EP2012199 relates to a mechanism with two positions. This mechanism is intended to equip a watch provided with a large number of time indications requiring correction. The first position is that for winding, whereas the second position corresponds to setting the selected indication by means of a selector member. This device utilizes a single pinion, which is in a fixed rotational connection with the stem. Its front teeth are in engagement with the different correction trains, whereas its contrate teeth are linked kinematically to the winding train. This pinion does not move axially, and the risks of over-center interference and blocking attributable to the translation of the sliding pinion are therefore overcome. The activation of the winding train is effected by means of a vertical coupling-clutch that is controlled directly by the geometry of the stem, whereas the device for selecting the indication to be corrected makes use of a selection cam intended to control the same number of coupling-clutch levers, moving parallel to the plane of the frame of the movement, as there are indications requiring correction. Such a device thus makes it possible to counter the aforementioned functional defects. However, this calls for a considerable number of levers and a sizeable surface in the plane of the timepiece sufficient to permit the arrangement of these levers, and necessarily requires the provision of a member adjacent to the stem for selecting the indication for correction.